The upper east sider in New Jersey
by KaiaRay
Summary: Serena moves way from New York to start over for an internship at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.  This is a Chase/Serena story. It takes place after the season finale.


AN: This is a Gossip Girl/ House crossover. Serena moves way from New York to start over for an internship at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. This is a Chase/Serena story . It takes place after the season finale. I know I have a bunch of stories to finish but I have been writing this on and off for the past six months so I had to finish this chapter!

Chapter 1

"Serena, I am Dr. Lisa Cuddy. I know that I speak for the whole hospital staff when I say that we are very glad to have you on board." Dr. Cuddy introduced herself to Serena as they shook hands. "Please have a seat." She motioned for her to sit down in the chair in front of her desk.

"It is very nice to meet you, Dr Cuddy. I am so happy for the opportunity to work at Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital." Serena replied smiling at her as she sat down in the chair in front of Dr. Cuddy's desk. She straightened out her black pencil with an emerald green short sleeved satin shirt with ruffles down that the front with a v-cut neck with black high heels.

"I am not going to lie to you about this job. You are going to have more stress than you can image by helping me manage the staff. There is one staff that will be your main responsibility and there will be drama and lots of it. I just want to make sure that you are feeling up to the job." Dr. Cuddy asked her raising a brow at her.

"Dr. Cuddy, I know that I am young but I can reassure you that I am capable for the job. I was raised in the upper east side of Manhattan and there was always plenty of drama going on almost every day."She said to Dr. Cuddy, who was smiling at her now.

"Good. You will be my eyes and ears when it comes to the diagnostic team run by Dr. Gregory House. Dr. House and I are to have no contact what so ever so you will be our in between. He is rude, arrogant, mean, hurtful and out of his mind." She began to explain as Serena's blue eyes grew large. "But he is the one of the most brilliant doctors that I have ever met. Dr. House and I can no longer work together in any capacity at all." Dr Cuddy handed her a large stack of files over the desk. "Your office is located next to Dr. House's so it will be easier to keep an eye on him and his staff. Nurse Johnson will show you to your office. She is out front a reception wanting for you." Dr. Cuddy said then picked up her phone. Serena stood up walking out of Dr. Cuddy's office unsure of what she had gotten herself into. 'It could not be worse than Upper East Side drama or could it?' She thought walking out to reception.

"Hi, you must be Serena Ver der Woodsen. I'm Nurse Johnson but you can call me Ruby." The petite strawberry blonde greeting her extending her hand with a smile as Serena shook her hand returning a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Ruby." She said while they walked over to the elevator. "Have you worked here long?" Serena asked her.

"Two years." She replied to her while the elevator opened and they walked in. "You will be working with my boyfriend Dr Chris Taub. We are expecting our first baby in six months." Rudy exclaimed with excitement.

"Congratulations." Serena said to her with a genuine smile as the elevator doors closed.

Meanwhile

Thirteen walked into the conference room with a smile, "Good morning!" She greeted them startling Chase, Foreman and Taub as they sat the table looking at her surprised. "What I can't be in a good mood?" She asked them before walking over to pour a cup of coffee.

"It is creepy." Taub said to her as she looked back at him rolling her eyes. "Now that is more like it." He added as she went back to pouring her coffee.

"I have to agree with Taub. As glad as I am to see you in a good mood something has to be up." Chase agreed looking at his friend and coworker suspiciously.

"Let's just say today is my lucky day. I see big money coming my way."She said with a grin sitting down next to Chase causing him to frown at her.

"Hey! You two have a bet on something and you didn't include us." Taub said to them shaking his head.

"Yeah, spill it." Foreman said to them crossing his arms over his chest leaning back in his chair. He was relieved to see Remy looking happy for the first time since she came back. He couldn't help but wonder if something was going on with her and Chase. Foreman felt jealously come over him surprising him because he thought he was over his feelings for Remy.

"Fine. Thirteen and I have a bet to see who can go the longest without sex. Whoever wins pays for the other's weekend trip to Atlantic city for them and a plus one." Chase confessed to them.

"How come no one asked me to get in on the bet?" Foreman asked them offended and relieved that there was nothing going on between Chase and Thirteen but friendship.

"You live like a monk. Of course they are not going to ask you." Taub said to them. "I want in on this wager." He added as everyone in the room laughed.

"Come on Taub! You got your ex-wife and your girlfriend pregnant and they know nothing about each other. We all know you can't keep it in your pants." Thirteen said to him shaking her head.

"Keep it down about that. I will tell them when the time is right!" He shushed her then straightened his tie. "I want to put my money down on Thirteen to win." He added with a smile.

"Hey! I can totally win this bet. Come on Foreman back me up on this." Chase said to Foreman, who looked at him with wide eyes. "Come on." He said to him shaking his head.

"Fine." Foreman said to him then gave Chase a stern look. "If you lose then you will work all of my clinic hours for the next month." He added a condition.

"Done." Chase agreed with a grin as Thirteen couldn't help but grin as well.

"Hey. What is to keep you two from lying about it?" Taub said to them raising a brow at them.

"Thirteen is staying in the spare room at my house until the bet is over. " Chase said to Foreman, who looked at them with surprise then his brown eyes stared down Chase.

"Foreman get your mind out of the gutter." Thirteen warned him glaring at him. "I need a place to stay and I am renting his spare bedroom until I find a place. Besides it's a good way to know if he lost the bet." She said to him then turned to Taub. "Just look at Chase. He is frustrated and restless so it will be easy to tell when he gets laid." She pointed out as Foreman and Taub nodded at him.

"I am not!" He exclaimed to them causing him all to laugh at him. Chase rolled him eyes then got up needing another cup of coffee as they continued to laugh.

"Good morning!" They heard Ruby call out as they turned to see her and a tall gorgeous blonde girl enter the office. "I want you all to meet Serena Van Der Wooden. She will be taking over Dr. Cuddy's responsibilities with your team. Your office will be next to Dr. House's office." She said to them then set her eyes on her boyfriend. "Are we still on for lunch, Chris?" She asked him with a smile.

"I will see you at one." He said to her with a smile as she walked over then kissed him on the lips then left the room.

Chase swallowed hard with his blue eyes locked on Serena as her blue eyes met his. 'I am so screwed. I am going to lose this bet' He thought looked at the beautiful blonde in front of him. Serena pulled her eyes away from the gorgeous blonde doctor looking at her while her cheeks turned rosy.

"I am Dr. Remy Hadley but call me Thirteen." Remy said standing up walking over to Serena extending her hand. 'Chase is so going to lose this bet.' She thought as they shook hands. Thirteen thought that she was hot and was interested but she refused to lose to a bet to Chase. Besides the girl was straight and obviously was already interested in Chase.

"Dr. Chris Taub." Taub said walking up to greet her as Forman walked up then introduced himself to her.

"I am Dr. Robert Chase. It's nice to meet you Serena." Chase said to her as he walked up to her then they shook hands.

"It is nice to meet you all of you." She replied to him then looked around the room. "Is Dr. House in?" She asked him.

"House is not in yet this morning." Chase answered her. "He should be here any minute." Chase said to her. "Here is something that you need to know about House…" He began but was cut off by House entering the room.

"Chase, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring your dates into work with you after a sleep over no matter how beautiful they may be." House called out as he glanced over at Serena but walked past her to get a cup of coffee.

"Dr House, I am Serena Van Der Woodson. I will be managing this floor and your team." Serena said to him walking over to his as he looked back at her after pouring a cup of coffee.

"So you are Cuddy's trained monkey here to keep me in line. I guess I should be grateful that you are easy on the eyes." House said to her as his blue eyes traveled from her eyes down her body and back up.

"I wish I could say the same." Serena threw back at him shocking everyone in the room.

"I like her!" House said to them with a smile then turned to look at Chase. "I hope I didn't ruin your chances with Dr Barbie." He told him snapping his fingers. "If you don't mind Barbie, we have a pressing case to work on this morning."

"I will let you get to work." She said walking over the door but then turned around to look at house. "I will have my eyes on you at all times." Serena warned before she walked over to the door.

"Dr. Chase and I will have our eyes on your ass all times unless they are on your boobs." House called out to her but she didn't bothering turning around as she let the room.

"House!" Chase and Thirteen exclaimed out in unison while House put a finger to his lip as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I am guessing you think I should apologize to Dr Barbie." He replied then added quickly. "Nope!"

Chase got out of his car, "If you won't then I will apologize for you behavior." He said to House before he left the room.

"My money is on Thirteen." House said getting out his wallet putting a two twenty dollar bills on the table. "He is just too easy." He added winking at Thirteeen, who was smiling at him. "I guess I will have to stop sabotaging him when it comes to young blonde and busty. I just started and I already miss it." He added with a frown.

**Serena's Office**

"Come in." Serena called out as there was a knocking at her office door. She looked up from her files to see Dr. Chase walk into her office.

"I want to apologize on behalf of our whole team and House." Chase said to her as he stood in front of her desk with his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"You and the team did nothing wrong so there is no need to apologize to me. Now House on the other hand should be in here but I have a feeling that is never going to happen. If you have to apologize for House every time he is an ass then you spend most of your time here in my office." Serena told him with a small smile that Chase returned it. "I am used to attitudes. I grew up in the upper east side of Manhattan where everyone talks down to anyone that they feel is less than them. So you don't need to worry about me."

Chase stared at Serena for a few moments realizing just how screwed he really was with Serena's appearance. He would be lying if he didn't say the first thing he thought about when he saw her was sleeping with her but he was beginning to actually like her.

"Good. We are glad to have you on board." He told her heading back to the door but turned around. "You may want to check your office for farm animals when you get here in the morning."

Serena blue eyes grew large with surprise "Thanks for the warning." She thanked him then he exited her office closing the door behind him. Serena stared at the door of her office for a few moments before her cell phone rang in her desk drawer. "Blair. I am glad that you called!" Serena said to her best friend as she answered the phone.

"How is your first day? I can't believe you actually are living and working in New Jersey." Blair said with disgust in her voice making Serena smile into the phone as she shook her head. "See any of the cast from Jersey Shore yet?"

"It's good if you count being called Dr Barbie or trained money by the Doctor whose team that I am working over." She shared with a loud sigh. "The rest of the team seems pretty nice though."

"You met a hot guy! Don't bother denying it S. I know that tone in your voice. Is he one of the doctors on the team?" Blair called her out as she straightened out her hair in the mirror.

"Fine your right but I have given up on dating and men. So there will be nothing going on me and Dr Chase." Serena relented knowing that it was pointless to lie to Blair because she knew her to well and would not give up until she confessed the truth.

"Come on S. You can't let Dan Humphrey ruin the rest of your dating life. He is a loser. You so much deserve better than him." Blair said to her as she walked away from her full length mirror to see Chuck standing in the doorway grinning at her. "Chuck says hello."

"Tell Chuck I said hi. I better get back to work but I will call you later tonight." Serena said to her before they hung up the phone. "I need coffee." She muttered under her breath as she got up making her way to the door as it opened from the other side to see Chase standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I thought you might need this being your first day working with House." He said handing her the coffee cup with two sugars and two creamers.

"Thanks." She said smiling at Chase then asked. "Will day two be any easier?" She asked him.

"No." He replied with a dazzling smile before he walked back to House's office.

Serena watched him walk away then shut the door leaning back against it. "I am so screwed." She said softly before walking back over to her desk.

AN: This is my first House story so I may not get all of the characters right. I hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
